Missing
by Akiraa1996
Summary: Dib leaves home, finally fed up. Gaz is distraught, worried, and is going to find him. ZADR will be included but not main part of story. Rating for themes and swear words.
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

_**A/N: edited 1/14/14, removed song lyrics. If you still want to read with lyrics, you'll have to go to my Deviant art (Akiraa96). Also, for most effect, especially without lyrics, I'd read while listening to the song.**_

_**~Aki**_

~Missing~  
An Invader Zim fanfic

Dib looked at his clock, 30 past midnight. He quickly got out of bed and crept over to his door, listening for any sounds of life. Finding no tell tale signs of his sister being awake, no sounds of video game, or TV, he quickly scurried over to his bed again, pulling a suitcase from under it. In it he already had packed some change of clothes, non-perishable food items, about $500, a bus ticket out of town, and some hygiene supplies. He quickly checked through the items one last time, being sure he had everything, before smiling sadly. He quickly changed out of his pajamas into his normal clothes, left a note on his desk for whenever someone would find it, if they found it, and was out the door.

He gave one last look at his 'home', he didn't plan on returning. What was the point?

He was quite sure no one would miss him. They probably wouldn't even realize he was gone.

Really, was he that annoying? That hated? He probably was... At most everyone will feel like something is missing, something that was easily replaced by a punching bag.

No matter how many times he had almost DIED protecting these idiots and his family, hell the whole PLANET! They wouldn't listen to him. They didn't even TRY to like him. To understand him. He was completely alone... His own sister hated his guts, his father thought he was insane, and even his archenemy, Zim, started to ignore him halfway through the high school year... Well they weren't really archenemies anymore. Zim had given up on taking over Earth awhile ago, as soon as his tallests told him his mission was a joke and he was banished here. Plus they were starting to feel threatened since Zim had grown since he has been her, something about Earths lower gravity causing it. Really... Dib rather liked the alien, though he would NEVER admit it. But still, Zim started avoiding him, giving Dib weird looks whenever he saw him.

He kept walking, he was almost to the bus stop. He made sure it was awhile away from the house. His bus was supposed to be here by 1:30am. He made it to the bus stop and sat on the bench. He was the only one here at the moment. After all, most people don't like to be up this early. Dib looked up at the stars and reflected. He reflected on his sister, how she made herself shut out from the world to protect herself after mom left. He reflected on his father, who always worked and only saw them every once in awhile. Yes they were rich and neither Dib or Gaz had to ever want for something, they could get anything they wanted, but it was at the cost of losing there only parent left. Dib sighed and then muttered "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize I'm gone if they ever do..."

Dib shook his head. Not like it mattered. Even if they did find out, they'd probably celebrate that he was gone. He had tried to get them to love him, but they never did. Even when he took less of an interest in the paranormal and more of an interest in real science, at least as far as anyone knew, he was ignored. Even when he matured and settled, stopped blabbing about Bigfoot or anything else paranormal, he was still bullied, shunned and hated. His father still called him insane and even rejected his application as an intern at his job. Dib was still alone, the most he got out of his change was he wasn't beaten up by Gaz as much, if at all, anymore. But she still ignored him.

Dib had sometimes contemplated suicide, but decided that it would only cause his family problems since they would have to clean up his body and pay for a funeral. Plus, he couldn't actually bring himself to end his life. So he came up with this instead, if he left, it wouldn't matter if he got hurt or killed because it would no longer have to involve them. Not like they would care anyway, or that he actually planned to die. He could defend himself well, years fighting Zim had insured that. Only reason he got injured anymore was if he was ganged up on, it was hard to defend against so many people and not get hurt after all.

Dib quickly got on the bus as it pulled up, and handed the bus driver his ticket, before going and sitting in the very back seat with his stuff. As the bus drove off, Dib looked out the window towards his old house and said "Goodbye everyone..."

**_A/N: Hello people! It's Akira here, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Missing! And yes, there is more than one chapter! Also, if you didn't guess, the fic is named after the song Missing by Evanescence, which is the song put in this chapter. The song inspired me to write this fic since I thought it suited Dib well._**

**_Now then! This fic will include hints of ZADR, ok probably more like rubbing it in your face... But that is not the main focus of this fic! Also, this fic takes place in the future. Dib is 18, Gaz is around 16-17 (I could not find her actual age difference... *eye twitch*) so yeah! Reviews would be lovely!_**

**_Also, I do not own IZ or Evanescence!_**

**_~Aki_**


	2. Chapter 2, Revelations

Gaz groaned as she literally punched her alarm clock to turn it off. She sat up, her hair falling limp around her. In her sleepy state it took a few minutes for her to realize something was wrong. As soon as she did, though, she was out of bed. Her ALARM CLOCK woke her up, not the smell of cooking, or the sound of Mysterious Mysteries on, or her brother himself. She was usually never woken by her alarm clock; she only had it set as a backup precaution.

Gaz quickly took a few deep breathes, she was starting to freak out. Maybe Dib fell asleep at his desk like he does often, and didn't set his alarm. Or perhaps he took a lazy day when it came to cooking breakfast, after all he did do that sometimes, and maybe Mysterious Mysteries just wasn't on today. Gaz sighed, disappointed in herself for getting worked up. It was most likely fine; she'd go down and find Dib waiting for her at the door or eating breakfast or something. At least she hoped so.

Then of course… he COULD be sick. She sincerely hoped not. She HATED when her brother was sick, but not for the reason everyone thought, not for the reason she told her, few, friends. She didn't hate it because she 'had' to take care of him, or that he wouldn't do anything including making food, she hated it because she worried over it. She really DID care for her brother, no matter what she said or how she acted. He was, really, the only family she had. Their father was always busy and barely made time for them once a year or so. They hardly saw him in the flesh, and when they did he HARDLY actually paid attention to them. He wouldn't even notice that Dib had changed from the spastic OCD little boy, always spouting 'nonsense' (which it wasn't) about make believe creatures such as vampires and aliens, to a calmer more mature teenager, maybe even man, who was more science focused, 'real' science like their father believed in, even if he still believed in the supernatural.

Gaz sat back down on her bed with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She took a second to get everything in order in her head, before getting back up and quickly getting dressed. She then headed over to her vanity to do her hair. Once that was all done, she opened her door and started going down the stairs, she'd do her make-up later. Once down stairs, she looked around for any signs of her brother. Noticing nothing, she felt the flutter of worry go through her chest. She sighed and made herself a quick breakfast consisting of toast and a bowl of cereal, before heading upstairs again, heading for her brothers room.

Approaching her brother's door, Gaz took a deep breath and knocked before disguising her worry with anger, like she usually did, and yelled "Dib! It's time to go you lazy ass! Get yourself up and ready for school!" She waited a bit, before more worry built up. She pounded on the door again and yelled "Dib, If you don't get your ass up RIGHT NOW and out this door, I will break you're fucking door down!" When she still didn't get an answer, not even a groan, her worry turned into full blown panic. She quickly backed up a step, before kicking the door in. She ran in and looked around, only to show no sign of her brother past the bed being unmade, which was even more worrying since her brother ALWAYS made his bed. Her mind instantly flew to Zim. The damn alien must have taken her brother! He HAD to have! Nothing else made sense! And of course her brother wouldn't even THINK Zim would do anything like that at this point, since the two were supposed to be on good terms, Zim giving up his mission. (Not to mention Gaz had noticed the way Dib stared at the Irken when he thought no one was looking.)

Within a second, Gaz was storming down stairs and out the door, anger radiating off her. She headed towards Zim's base, ready to get her brother back and wring a certain alien's neck while she was at it. Not even divine intervention could halt her path now. That alien was going to pay. Though no one was planning on getting in her way, anyone in the streets quickly swerved to avoid the angry teen. In her worry she didn't notice the note sitting on the desk.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long XD But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope the characters are staying more or less in character. Next chapter WILL have Zim :D Anyways! Reviews are awesome and keeps my writer spirit alive! :D**

**~Aki**


End file.
